the_chronicles_of_athasfandomcom-20200213-history
Athas
"Not all who wander are lost." Athas is one of the three continents of the known world. Most of its area is covered by a political myriad of different countires, confeferacies and unions, but the largest are Spira, Rikea, Terminor and Nimbal. Two other continents that share the world are the Mwangi Expanse, which lies to the south, and Kara-Tur, to the west, across the ocean. The closest foreign powers to Athas are the Free Cities of Orre, a collection of independent city-states built on a large island off of Athas' southwest corner. Geography The continent of Athas is long and very wide, extending from Terminor and Avistan in the south, to the Northern Wastes and the lands of the Frostfell, where a large amount of land remains uncharted, due to extremely cold temperatures and inhabitants known as kellids. A rough estimate of its size is approximately 4,500 miles going east/west at its widest point, and just under 5,120 miles going north/south and its longest point (ending at the Treaty Line). Its western coast borders the Shining Sea, which holds the Iron Islands, Shireland,and the Nelanther Islands; across those waters lie the eastern shores of the continent of Kara-Tur. The southern coast borders on the Varisian Gulf, the Free Cities of Orre, 'the Yellow Islands, the Arthenian Islands and the Sea of Daggers. The western border of Athas runs parrellel to the chain of mountains known as the World's End Mountains. These run the entire length of Athas' western border from north/south, even going into the northern wastes. The mountains even contain peaks in the Sea of Daggers, and that along with almost perpetually bad storms and constant (but random) whirlpools make ship travel impossible. The northern lands are less densely populated than the south despite their roughly equivilent size. The most important nation in the northern reaches are the Dunn Holdings, which are home to the njordic Dunn-Men. It is a harsh and unforgiving climate, making settling a challenge at best. The Northern Wastes No country holds sway in the north of the Treaty Line (or the agreed-uon northern border of the free peoples' kingdoms), as every attempt to settle these lands ends with disaster and massacre at the hands of the kellids. This region stretches from the Iron Sea in the west and spans to the World's End Mountains to the east. Its northern border is indefinite, and the southern border is accepted to be the Treaty Line. Maps do not chart this region in most cases. It is cold by any standards, even in the summer. For the most part, it is covered by thick, sprawling forests, rocky hills and tundra. It is also comprised of many lakes and rivers, and caves shelter strange beasts among the Icecap Mountains. The far north presents an extremely harsh climate, allowing only a small number of inhabitants in small, semi-nomadic villages in those primarily wild and uncharted lands. These people are known as the Kellids (also referred to as Wyldlings); a race of wild men. They live in tribalistic clans, represented by an animal (such as the Wolf Tribe, the Bear Tribe or the Salmon Tribe). Eleven Tribes dominate the "political" climate of the Northern Wastes, though dozens more exist at any one time, though many are driven to extinction or absorbed by a more powerful, prominent tribe. Two Glaciers known as the Ice Wall create a sort of natural barrier separating the Wastes proper from the Frostfell, the land of Frost Giants and other, more terrible monstrosities said to dwell in the perpetually frozen land. The only major settlement in the Northern Wastes that is NOT a kellid tribe is the Free City of Lasthouse. An important trade, logging and fishing city bordering the edge of the Frostfell; within sight of the glaciers. The Northwest A sparsely populated frontier, with vast wilderness, forests, pine-covered hills and snowcapped mountains. It is home, however, to two of the more prominent cities on the continent: Icewind Dale in Dunn and Yorke in northern Spira. It is also home to the great underground cities of the mountain Dwarves. The northwest climate is cold and harsh in the winter, and occasionally it even snows in the summer. Its northern border is known as the Njord Peninsula, the lands of the Dunn-Men and the Dwarves of the Iron Holds. Its southern frontier is home to the Darkmoon Vale and the Sunstone Mountains. The northern mouth of the Brevoy Waterways can be found here, which are home to the infamous Aldori Swordsmen. It is also home to the Blue Sea, a massive lake with naturally-forming icebergs. This lake, along with the ruggedness and difficulty of the terrain, make the north an easily defensible region from invasion. The northwest contains the northern neck of Spira, Dunn and the Five Dwarven Holds. Many men in these regions continue to follow the ways of the Old Gods, as opposed to the Pantheon. Imporant cities include Icewind Dale, Waterdeep and Windhelm Dunn; Kal-Khazad, Kal-Dalthar, Kal-Tor, Kal-Amon Holds; Yorke, Dunmyr, Fort Dalaston, Old Fennel and Arabel Spira. 'The Iron Islands' The Iron Islands are a group of islands lying off the western coast of Athas in the Iron sea. There are seven main islands, including Scandivar, Hammerfell, Greater Wyck, Lesser Wyck, Winterfell, Blackrock and Norfolk. The soil is infertile, but mines of several varieties, most prominently iron and lead, exist. The hardy Njord inhabitants of these harsh islands are known as Iron Men to the other people of Athas. The Iron Islands are ruled by the High Jarl of Scandivar, who conquered the islands with brute force. Prior to the conquest of Arthedain and the Dunn revolution, the Iron Islands ruled over much of Northwest Athas, including Dunn and some of northern Spira. The Ironmen are men of the sea, and their naval supremacy was once unmatched. The Pantheon is not seen favorably among the Ironmen, who instead revere still the Old Gods. The West The western region of Athas belongs almost entirely to the Empire of Spira. This land is most fertile, containing many productive farming communities in the area known as the Dalelands. The southern swarth of the region is also home to some of the most productive gold and silver mines in Athas. A peaceful, temperate land of gentle hills, beautiful forests and wide rivers, the West is often considered on the most prominent regions on the continent. Many of the greatest Spiran cities are located here, including Cormyr, Sembyr, Golfyr and Secomber. Its nickname is the "Home of Chivalry", as it is the base of the Spiran Knightly Order of the Purple Dragons. The Grand Highway begins in the west. The western shore of the Inner Sea is found here, as well as the "Breadbasket", located in a region known as the "Trident", which lies between two rivers that feed directly into the Inner Sea. The west is home to the majority of Spira and the Nelanther Islands. The Southwest This region is the drier region of the west, starting at the Bale Marshes in southern Spira and going south to the tip of the Varisian Peninsula and the island of Orre. It is divided into rocky lowlands and a vast, swamp and a harsh, unforgiving desert, divded by the Fenwall Mountains and the Calphiak Mountains. The swamplands are muggy and hot year round, with the "dry season" occuring in the winter. Many shallow rivers and small lakes are spread throughout the region, all emptying into the swamp itself. People in this region are forced to travel eithter via river boats or barges, or through poorly-kept dirt roads and wooden walkways. \ In the deserts to the south of the mountains, it is the hottest kingdom in Athas and features the largest desert on the continent. The Varisians (natives to the region) have a reputation for wild, hot-blooded emotions. They differ culturally from other Athanians, as well, due to centuries of isolation thanks to the mountains blocking much outside influence. Their food, appearance and architecture differ vastly from the norm found commonly in the north. Spiran influence abounds in the southwest, from the southern neck of the Empire, to the Spiran-governed Avistan, which rests on the Varisian Peninsula. The most notable cities of the southwest are Riddenport, Thistletop, Gambon, Magnimar and Korvosa. The Interior The Interior is the largest region by far found in Athas and it is home to a myriad hodgepodge of people, cultures and traditions. It is known as the "melting pot" throughout Athas. It contains almost the entirety of Rikea, as well as Impiltur, the Dragon Coast, Hlondeth and certain fringe territories of Rath. It is a very fertile region that contains many well-populated villages and towns. Its entire southern border runs along the northern edge of the Inner Sea and its western along the Brevoy Waterways, leading to many important port cities and a booming fishing and whaling trade. The region is largely plains and flatland, with the southern reaches known as the "Badlands". That's not to say that it is flat; there are many small forests and the landscape tends to be quite hilly. A few small mountains dot the Interior, though mountains are found more commonly in the northern reaches of the region. Two major roads cross the region, The Great Highway (east/west) and the King's Road (north/south), which interest in the city of Bern (Rikea's capitol). It is famous for producing many popular fruits, such as melons, peaches, apples and grapes. It is said to produce some of the finest wines brewed by humans or halfling. The Interior is home to many important cities, such as Bern, Victoria, Hymbia, Denerim, Kirkwall, Hossberg, Fereldan, Lothering, Highever, Bann, Selgaunt Rikean; Vigil, Hope and Haven Impiltur; Daggermark, Gralton and Maheto Coast and the Hlondic Free Cities. The Inner Sea A massive freshwater sea and the largest inland body of water in the known world, the Inner Sea stretches from the western reaches of the coninent and spans the entire interior, ending along the eastern region; it measures approximately 2,400 miles wide at its widest point and about 700-900 miles long at its widest point. Is the most heavily traveled and populated bodies of water in the known world. Its waters are home to Spira, Rikeans, Hlondics, men of the Dragon Coast, Dunn-Men, Dwarves of the Five Holds, Dwavres of Terminor, Terkitans, the gnomes of Hardby, various Halfling shipping companies and the men of Nimbal. It is also plagued by pirates, most of whom make their home in the archipelago located in the middle of the sea known as the Cutthroat Islands. No island in the Inner Sea is home to any nation past 8 miles from shore, so the pirate trade is particularly rewarding in those international waters. The South A rough region, and a land of harsh mountains, stony shores and verdant forests. Home to primarily low flatlands, wide rivers and plains. The people of the south tend to be isolated from the other people in Athas, due to the many mountains that covers its face. Many of the Terkitans and Gnomes who dwell in the south live in valleys between the mountain peaks. It is plagued by roving bands of the rebellious Shoanti people. It is quite hot here and it is very harsh in the summer (with temperatures regularly climbing past 110 degrees) and in the winter; while not particularly cold, the south experiences a deluge of rainfall and windstorms, leading to massive flooding or severe duststorms. The south contains the dwarven nation of Terminor, the gnome's province of Hardby and many cities of the human Terkitans. The East The east of Athas is home to the infernal, cursed land of Nimbal. While once a verdant, fertile land with dark soil and crystal-clear, almost mirror-like lakes, it has descended into a black and twisted realm inhabitated by dark creatures. Divided by the Red River into northern and southern portions, with the entire eastern bordering the World's End Mountains. The western reach of the east is most large, rolling hills covered by bare, twisted trees and deep pits that lead into the twisted tunnels of the Underdark. A massive marsh, known as the Grey Marches, can be found in the north; a wretched swamp that is home to massive tribes of orcs and goblinoids. Peat Bogs and vineyards are common industries in this area. The northern half of the region is covered either with bare hills or the dense, massive Uskwood and the Grey Marches. South of the Red River, the land is much wetter. Vast fields of jagged stones can be found, and the plant life is mostly dead. It is said nothing can grow in the "Drow Lands". River travel is the most common (and safest) way to get around in this region. Land roads and most inland cities have been sacked and razed to the ground, leaving only port cities a viable place to live. The Southeast Much of southern Nimbal is found in this region; a horrid land of twisted rock and fetid, toxic air. Massive geysers and deep pits that spew forth a green or yellow toxin into the air are common here. A dry badland, known as "Death's Desert" or the "Desert of the Dead" is found here. While not a desert in the truest sense, it is certainly badlands; a vast, empty swath of dry, brittle lowlands almost entirely devoid of life. The Northeast The northeast is thankfully separate from Nimbal. The northeast is quite a large area, containing the fringes of Rikea, as well as the vast Steppes of Rath, the Frozen Sea and the home of the elves'; Evereska. This region is very cold and sparely populated. The people from the northeast and considered hardy and the culture is said to be very modest and conservative compared to other regions of Athas. This region has a strange influx of Imperial, Elven and Rathan cultures and customs, due to the close proximity of the peoples. An interesting region of the northeast, found in Rikea, is known as The Deep; an area of vast, empty lowlands leading into a lightly forested hilly region. It is notable due to its year-round winter. The snow melts completely for only two months out of the year, with temperatures rarely reaching above 50 degrees even in High Summer. With few exceptions, the northeast is largely flat or hilly plains with no major mountains, lakes or forests. The Steppes are Rath are much flatter and more expansive, however, and is also home to the only major mountain of the region, known as "Heaven's Door", which is also the tallest mountain in Athas at a height of more than 30,000 feet. The Frozen Sea is an important trading body, second in size only to the Inner Sea. Ice forms on it for most of the year, with the exception of only High Summer, hence the name. Evereska, located on the very border between the northeast and the Northern Wastes, is a beautiful, verdant land. It is filled with thick, serene forests, waterfalls, magical glades where the fey dwell and low mountains. While peaceful and all-around pleasant, it is fiercely protective and the elves of Evereska tend to be borderline xenophobic, rarely establishing trade or providing any kind of aid to the men of the south. Important cities in the northeast are Kirkwall, Ostagar, Amaranthine, Val Royeaux, Killarney, Weirwood Rikea; Forlond, Starhollow, Gondolin, Lyrandrar, Undreath Evereska and the Rathan City of Mongol. Seasons and Climate Athas' climate shifts from arid and dry desert climate in the furthest south to cold, harsh winters in the north. Athas is usually cool-temperate in nature, with extremes occuring the farther south or noth one goes. Climate is further broken down based upon region. Biology and Anthropology Athas is home to literally hundreds of sentient species, ranging from the mischievous pixies and other fey, the aquatic merfolk, to the Giant Eagles of Evereska and the brutal, savage orcs. There are, indeed, far too many individual creatures for the purposes of this article. Instead, this will explain only the most prominent or exotic of the creatures found in Athas. The Free People Known colliquiolly as the "Free People", this category comprises seven humanoid species: five "pure-blood" species and two "Mixed-Blood" or "Near Human" species. These seven races are the most prominently featured races in all of Athas, and there is nary a kingdom, city or caravan not ruled by one of these seven races. *'Humans:' Humans are the most diverse people on Athas and by far the most common. Most humans are the descendants of pioneers, conquerors, traders, travelers, refugees or other people on the move. As a result, human lands are home to a mix of people--physically, culturally, religiously and politically different. Hardy or fine, light-skinned or dark, showy or austere, primitive or civilized, devout or impious, humans run the gamut. The most adaptable, flexible and ambitious people among the Free People, they are diverse in their tastes, morals, customs and habits. Others accuse them of having little respect for history, but it's only natural that humans, with their relatively short lifespans and constantly changing cultures, would have a shorter collective history than dwarves, elves, gnomes or even halflings. *'Elves:' Elves are an enigmatic, inhumanly graceful and serene people with long, pointed ears and slender, agile bodies. They are well known for their poetry, dance, song, lore, affinity for nature and talent with magic. Elves favor things of natural and simple beauty. More often amused than excited, they are also more likely to be curious than greedy. They are slow to make friends and enemies alike, and even slower to forget them. When danger threatens their woodland homes, the elves reveal a cunning, tactical side, demonstrating skill with sword, bow and spear. With a lifespan often stretching past 600 years, they tend to keep a broad perspective on events, remaining aloof and unfazed by petty happenstance. *Dwarves: Shorter than humans and elves (standing at an average 4'07"), Dwarves are stocky, powerfully built and almost always bear long, ornate beards. They are well known for their skill in warfare, their ability to withstand physical punishment and their knowledge of the earth's secrets in their underground homes. A staunch, traditional people, dwarves have a deep capacity for hard work, but they are just as famous for their capacity for ale and love of rowdy parties. They fight neither recklessly nor timidly, but with careful courage and tenacity. Their sense of justice and honor is strong, but at its worst it can turn in an unqunchable thirst for vengeance. Among gnomes, who get along famously with dwarves, a mild oath is "if I'm lying, may I cross a Dwarf". Dwarves are slow to laugh or jest and are generally suspicious of strangers. To those who earn their trust, however, Dwarves tend to bevery generous and fiercely loyal. Dwarves value gold, jewels and art that serves a practical purpose. *'Halflings: '''The diminuative Halflings are clever, capable opportunits. Halfling individuals and clans find room for themselves wherever they can, often in cities inhabited by the "Big Folk". With no real lands of their own outside of Shireland, Halflings are often they are strangers and wanderers, or businessmen or doctors, and others react to them with suspicion or curiosity. Depending on the clan, halflings might be reliable, hard working citizens or they might be thieves and gypsies waiting for a chance to make a big score before fading into the shadows, hitting the road to the next town. They prefer trouble to boredom. They are notoriously curious, to the point of recklnesness. Relying on their famed sure-footedness to survive or slip out of danger, their courage and daring is unmatched. Regardless, Halflings are cunning, charismatic, resourceful survivors. *'Gnomes':' The Gnome people, who stand between a halfling and a dwarf, are welcome everywhere as technicians, engineers, alchemists and inventors. Despite the demand for their skills, most gnomes prefer to remain among their own kind, living in comfortable burrows beneath the rolling, wooded hills where animals abound. Gnomes adore animals, beautiful gems and jokes of all kinds. Members of this race have a great sense of humor and while they love puns, jokes and games, they relish tricks most of all--the more intricate the prank, the better. They apply the same level of dedication to more practical arts, such as woodworking or engineering, as they do their pranks. Gnomes are inquisitive. They love to find things out by personal experience. At times they're even reckless, but this it is this same reckless curiosity that makes them such skilled inventors, since they're always trying to find new, novel things to do things. *'''Half-Elves: Humans and elves sometimes find themselves sharing a bed, such as when an elf is attracted to a human's vibrant energy and the human to the elf's inhuman grace. These trysts end quickly as elves count years since a human's life is so brief when compared, but they do leave an enduring legacy--half-elf children. The life of a half-elf can be hard: physically, they possess the ears and long limbs of the elf with the frame of a human, often making them seem gangly or awkward. If raised by elves, the half-elf (referred to in such communities as "half-human") seem to grow with astonishing speed, reaching maturity in only two decades. The half-elf becomes an adult long before they have had time to learn the intricacies of elven culture, or even grammar. They leave behind childhood friends, becoming physically an adult but culturally still a child, by elven reckoning. Typically, they leave their elven home, which is no longer familiar, and finds their way among humans. If raised by humans, though, the half-elf finds themself different from their peers: more aloof, more sensative, less ambitious, slower to mature. Some half-elves try to fit in among humans, while others find their identities in their differences. Most find themselves in human lands, but most feel like outsiders their whole lives. Many half-elves are bullied, neglected, abused and mistrusted their whole lives, and many orphanages have more than a few half-elf children who have been abandoned by one or both of their parents. Most Half-Elves share many positive aspects of their parent races, in addition to many of negative aspects. Truly, they are have a foot in each world--human and elf--yet belong to neither. *'Half-Orcs: '''In the wild frontiers, bands of humans and orc barbarians live in uneasy balance, fighting in times of war and tenuously trading in times of peace. More often orcs take human hostages during raids on outlying settlements. Either way, such relations (usually forced) often result in the birth of a Half-Orc. Those born in the frontier may live with either of their parents, depending entirely on the fate of the human parent. They are rarely exposed to both cultures, usually finding an identity in only one. They tend to be short-tempered an sullen. They would rather act than ponder and would rather fight than argue. Those who are successful, though, are typically those with enough self-control to live in a civilized land, not the crazy ones. Half-Orcs love simple pleasures, like feasting, drinking, boasting, singing, wrestling, drumming and dancing. Refined enjoyments such as poetry, courtly dancing and philosophy are usually lost on them. Like Half-Elves, who are blessed with strengths from both parents, Half-Orcs are smarter than orcs and stronger than humans, but the oppsite also holds true: duller than most humans, weaker than most orcs. Unlike Half-Elves, Half-Orcs cannot make their way by fitting in as they are almost universally mistreated, abused and prejeduced against. They truly have no home and nowhere to belong. Other Sentient Races The Free People are not the only sentient race in Athas, however. Listed below are sentient races that, while intellligent (or almost as intelligent) as the Free People, they lack the influence or numbers to be counted int he above category. Others are here because they are primitive but not always hostile toward the Free Peoples. *'Centaur:' This race of creatures resembles a horse's body with the upper body of a human, with ears like an elf and eyes that are almost all black. These people ae swift and well-known for their excellent aim with a bow and their vengeful natures. Centaurs live in cold plains and in forests, roving the countryside in groups. Unlike many races, Centaurs have no deific tendencies, instead worshipping nature itself and praying to the stars for guidance. They have a very tribalistic culture that is led by a female shaman. *'Changeling:' Changelings are strange creatures that hail as the offspring of werewolf/human relationships. Typcially, the traits of a changeling tend to emerge around the third generation from a werewolf human pairing, as long as only humans are mated with from then on. A changeling appears mostly human, but taller, broader and covered with hair. Their normal hair and beards tend to be thick, their nails tend to be hardened like claws and their eyes are often unnatural. They often have savage tempers and animalistic tendencies, and many have fangs. *'Dhampyr:' When a pregnant woman is bitten by a vampire during childbirth, the child is often born a half-undead creature known as a Dhampyr. Half-Human/Half-Vampire, these creatures have a similar thirst for blood as their parents and possess several superhuman abilities, but they lack the immortality of the vampire. Dhampyrs are often very tall, very thin and often pale with dark hair and dark eyes. Almost all have fangs. Dhampyrs are not completely evil, unlike vampires, though many embrace their dark sides, although many have a heroic bent. *'Kahjiit:' Short, lithe cat-like humanoids from the southern plains of Terminor, these nomadic people often act as merchants and mercenary scouts for human hunting parties or armies. They tend to look like tigers, bobcats, lynx, panthers or lions, depending on the region and clan. They are very family-oriented and tend to distrust outsiders, despite working with them. Kahjiit tend to be xenophobic and are only very rarely seen in cities of any size. They are very agile, very fast and are legendary wielders of the strange Eagle's Claw blades. *'Lizardfolk: Tall, muscular humanoid reptiles from the swampy regions of the world, Lizardfolk are an ancient people. Tribalistic, superstitious, ignorant and primitive, Lizardfolk are often hostile toward humans living near their swampy homes, though some gain enough sense to use their intimidating demeanor and strength to make money as mercenaries or guards. Lizardfolk dislike cities and technology, and most have trouble properly speaking the common tongue, let alone any other language. Many tribes trade with human villages in times of peace. *'''Merfolk: Aquatic, elf-like creatures, they have a fish's torso and a beautiful, lithe upper body with hair like seaweed and eyes that shimmer like pearls. Merfolk are graceful swimmers and excellent singers. KNown as the Wardens of the Deep, Merfolk are often protectors of bodies of water, raising massive armies to attack any who dares to harm the water, including human fisherman. They are known as a proud, religious people. *'Mul:' Half-Dwarves, the Mul (derived from the term mulzad, dwarven for "Man-Brother") Mul's tend to resemble very stocky humans with awkward, compact frames and thick facial hair. Mul tend to work as sell-swords and blacksmiths. Mul are proud loners, often coming across as an arrogant dwarf. They are exceedingly rare, much more so than Half-Elves or Half-Orcs, primarily because Dwarves so rarely find humans attractive in that way. Additionally, it is very difficult for a human and dwarf to successfully produce offsring, with a pregnancy rate 20% lower than elves. *'Neanderthaal:' These creatures, who dwell in the Northern Wastes, were once thought to be an acestor to humans but more recently it was discovered that they were half-ogre. These children result from similar relationships as half-orcs, most often when male Ogres abduct human females from raids on a settlement or caravan. Neanderthals are stupid and brutish, though a rare few clever ones can make their way in the world as sell-swords or bodyguards. *'Tengu:' These sly creatures resemble humanoid ravens. Hailing from Kara-Tur and the Nelenather Islands, the Tengu are secretive and take pride in owning shiny jewelry. Veyr rare, but they always travel in groups of four to six. Enemies of the Free People This group lists sentient beings that purposely hunt and war against the Free Peoples. These societies are almost universally evil and members of these races are usually out for their own ends or for complete destruction or to spread terror and evil as an ideal. *'Bugbears:' A hulking, sadistic goblinoid (and largest member of the goblin family), Bugbears psychically feed off of their prey, growing stronger from the scent of their fear. Bugbear are excellent hunters and stalkers, often drawing out the terror for days before they strike. Bugbear eat humanoid meat as well, and are physically superior combatants due to their size and immense strength. Their intellect is just above that of a predatory animal, however. *'Cthuluns: '''These gaunt, terrifying creatures resemble twisted humanoids with three, bony fingers and the head of a squid. They possess immense psychic power and are able to psychically eat the lifeforce from other races. The more intelligent, the better the meal. These strange abberations are rarely seen, luckily, and only near Nimbal. *'Dopplegangers: These tall shapeshifters resemble a bank-slate human in their natural form: black eyes, pale, blank features. Nothing distinctive; in fact, it is impossible to tell two dopplegangers apart in their natural form. They have the amazing ability, however, to change their appearance, physically altering their bodies to look and sound like any humanoid they have observed. They tend to be sadistic and cannibalistic, eating humanoid flesh. *'''Drow: Also known as the dark elves, Drow are taller than elves with pitch black skin and a shock of white hair. Their eyes tend to be a blank white. Drow revel in torture and poisons, attacking from the shadows and emerging from their Underdark lairs only to inflict harm upon others. They also have a matriarchy, ruled by the leader of the Cult of Llolth. Drow are also superstitious, often acting only if Llolth's portents proclaim a useful action. *'Giants:' These massive humanoids look like savage, brutish men and stand between 12 and 20 feet tall, depending on the variety of giant. Most giants are stupid and borderline savage, and most are tempermental and superstiious. They often attack using giant clubs made of tree trunks or by throwing massive boulders. *'Gnolls: '''These nine-foot humanoids resemble jackals or hyenas. Savage and brutal, they live in a world dominated by strength and maintained by extensive slave labor. *'Goblins:' These diminuative monsters are deceptively brutal and dangerous. Not too imposing on their own, they are downright lethal in large groups. They have a love of chaos, mischief, bloodshed and sadism. They are afraid of horses and believe that wiritng steals one's soul. *'Hags:' Appearing like shriveled, gnarled old women, Hags are powerful supernatural creatures with power over nature and a love of child flesh and humanoid hearts. They possess potent magic and shapeshifting, and they are very hard to kill. *'Hobgoblins:' Another member of the goblinoid family, Hobgoblins resemble very tall, well-built, disciplined goblins. A people that believe strongly in honor, they are among the few hostile races with an honorable streak. They tend to e constantly amassing armies and raiding human settlements. Many war with themselves or against goblins in an effort to subjugcate them. Hobgoblins are vicious and oppressive, believing that conquest and slavery is their gods-given right. *'Ogres:' Hulking, massive humanoids that stand 8-12 feet tall. Powerfully built and stupid, Ogres are among the most dangerous creatures wandering heroes will look out for. *'Orcs:' Orcs are the most common and dangerous of the hostile races. The enemy of all free people for thousands of years, the orcs are the ancestral foe of every house and creature in Athas. Orcs believe that conquest brings glory to their god, and they are savage, brutal, unforgiving and bestial. They ritually scar themselves and make a habit of murdering, beating or raping those weaker than themselves. *'Trolls:' These lanky giants (standing about 10 feet tall on average) are deceptively poweful, with tusks that are capable of goring an ogre or puncturing armor. Trolls have the nasty habit of regenerating lost limbs and other extensive wounds, recovering from mortal wounds in seconds. It is said only fire and acid can truly kill a Trol. *'Werebears:' Creatures that were once human (possibly) but turned into a shapeshifter that can switch between a human and a human/bear hybrid. This form grows or wanes in power depending on the full moon. They tend to be hulking, unbelievingly strong and unstoppable in their hybrid form. Only silver to the heart can kill a Werebear. They can spread the curse with a bite. *'Wererats: Wererats are cunning opportunists. Shapeshifters with the ability to turn into a human/rat hybrid, Wererats have a reputation for being untrustworthy cowards. Very fast and agile in their hybrid form, their power grows or wanes in relation to the moon. They can pass the curse through a bite. *'''Werewolves: The most common werebeast, Werewolves are shapeshifters with the ability to turn into a human/wolf hybrid. They are savage, bestial and unpredictable, chaotic killers with no mercy. Their ability grows or wanes in strength depending on the cycle of the moon, being strongest on the night of a full moon. They can spread the curse with a bite. *'Winter Men: '''These humanoids from the north have not been seen in a thousand years, although they are still feared and reviled to this day. Resembling dessicated humans with blue/white skin and snow white hair, they were borderline unstoppable without fire and possessed the ability to "bring winter with them" wherever they went, and had the capacity to use powerful ice magic against their foes. *'Vampires:' Humans that made bargains with demons for immortality, these quasi-demonic undead are in fact immortal but require blood from a humanoid to survive. They are incredibly strong, fast and durable; they have a regenetive healing factor; they can empathetically communicate with wolves and bats; they can summon fog; they can dominate and control the will of mortals; and they are completely and wholly evil. Vampires are only vulnerable to sunlight, vervain, wooden stakes through the heart, fire and holy magic. Vampires cannot enter a residence without permission. They are known as one of the most powerful undead in the world, turning those they kill with their bite into undead vampire spawn servitors. Magical Beasts While many common animals reside in Athas (dogs, cats, farm animals, aurochs, et cetera) there are also a wide array of magical beasts that dwell within its borders. Below is a list of the most famous or legendary magical beasts to be found in Athas, in addition to some very famous mundane creatures of note. *'Axe-Beak: These carnivorous birds stand twice as tall as an ostrich and can run at nearly sixty miles per hour. They cannot fly, as their tiny wings cannot support their massive body weight. However, their feet possess wiced, velociraprot-like claws, perfect for tearing into prey. Their namesake comes from their eponymous, axe-like beaks, which are used to slash into skin and shatter bone. Borderline extinct, these savage beasts are tamed and used as mounts by some tribes of the Shoanti people. *'''Basalisk: These massive lizards are usually up to fifteen feet long and about as tall as a Saint Bernard dog. They have a barrell-like body with eight short legs, making them very slow. While their bodies are covered in toxic spines and their saliva acts as a paralytic (often used in pain medicines), a Basalisk's true power lies in their ability to turn those who look into their eyes into stone (a process called petrification). Basalisks subsist primarily on minerals and stone, although they can eat fresh meat. The blood of a basalisk can reverse the petrification process, and is a vital component to Stone to Flesh spells and potions. *'Behemoth:' These massive lizards have elephant-like bodies with tree-trunk like legs, short tails and long, graceful necks with small heads. They tend to dwell near marshes or rivers and they travel in small herds. They are gentle giants and herbivores, but are terrifying defending their herd or young. They are near extinct and are found only in northern Avistan. *'Beholder:' These creatures resemble a massive, abberrant head with a wide mouth that contains a two rows of three hundred needle-like teeth and an acidic tongue that can pierce a humanoid neck. A single eye dominates their face, and a row of tentacles sprouts from their head/body, each tipped with another eye. These eyes fire rays of varying magical effects. They subsist on humanoid blood and are surpisingly clever and cunning. *'Blink Dog:' Resembling large mastiffs or german shepherds with forked tails (depending on the region the breed hails from) Blink Dogs are honorable and surprisingly courageous companions. Nearly as intelligent as humans, BLink Dogs travel in packs and prefer to hunt Displacer Beasts, their ancient, hated enemy. Blink Dogs are compassionate and tend to defend humans and their young. Their primary ability is the power to teleport short distances, to a spot they can see. *'Bullette:' These large creatures are about twenty feet long and have thick, grey hide. Their head has a sleek, almost obsidian-like shell with a powerful "beak". These creatures live in plains and burrow under the ground, earning the nickname "landshark". While they are not picky, they have a strange fondness for halfling meat and an odd distaste for dwarf. *'Club-Tail Lizards:' These lizards, abou the size of a rhino, have an armor-like shell covering their back and the top of their head. They also possess a large, boney club on the end of their tails that they use to defend themselves. They are herbivores, but are surprisingly territorial. They can be found roaming the plains of the island of Orre and are used as mounts for leaders from the island. *'Dire Bear: '''These massive bears stand nearly as tall and heavy as a mammoth and their shaggy, matted fur contains spurts of spikey-bones. They are incredibly fierce and territorial and tend to be the apex predator of their area. Dire Bears are considered one of the most dagerous predators in existence, though they have been hunted to near-extinction by the dwarves and men of the north. *'Dire Boar:' These Boar are about as large as a clydesdale horse. Chaotically feral and possessed of an almost demonically-aggressive nature. Dire Boar are prized as quarry for hunters, and despite their nature, they are used as mounts for certain Dwarven cities in Terminor and, most commonly, by Orc tribes, who worship boars as the holy animal of their god, Gruumsh. *'Dire Lion: Standing nearly to a Dire Bear's shoulder, Dire Lions are fierce apex predators. While not nearly as aggressive as Dire Bears, a Dire Lion does travel in packs and they tend to wreak havok on livestock and human populations. The skill it takes to fell a Dire Lion is legend, and so defending communities from Dire Lions is usually a difficult task, often taking skilled soldier or adventuring companies to accomplish. Luckily the low birth rate of the species means these situations are rare. Dire Lions can be found exclusively in Terminor. *'''Dire Weasel: These massive weasles are nearly twelve feet long and stand about as high as a Mastiff. They are used as mounts for the feral halfling tribe in the Northern Wastes known as the Hare Tribe. *'Dire Wolves:' These wolves stand as tall as a horse, and are far more dangerous. Hunting in packs, Dire Wolves are cunning, intelligent predators capable of felling entire companies of mercenaries. While almost unheard of in the south, Dire Wolves are common in the north and in the Northern Wastes. Some humanoid tribes use Dire Wolves as mounts. Dire Wolves, while almost always feral, can form connections with humans if raised by a human. *'Displacer Beast:' 'These skeletal, cat-like creatures possess a dark violet coat of fur, six legs, four eyes and two long, barbed tentacles from their shoulder. These creatures effortless blend into the dark and have the ability to displace the light around them, effectively making it seem there are two of them. This often disorients prey, who cannot tell which "version" is the real predator. Found most commonly near Nimbal. *'Dragon: These powerful, majestic creatures resemble massive, reptillian creatures with powerful, muscular bodies, horned heads, claws like swords, teeth like spears, massive wings, a lithe, muscular tail and scales like armor. The scales differ in color depending on the regiont the dragon lives: they can be red, blue, black, green or white. This color also determines the kind of breath weapon the dragon can have: fire, lightning, acid, posionous, corrosive gas or ice (respectively). Dragons are cunning, acient creatures that can live for more than a thousand years. Dragons are truly some of the most powerful creatures in the world and even entire armies have been destroyed trying to fell a single dragon. Luckily, Dragons have an extremely low birth rate (mating only once per century) and they tend to be solitary and sleep for decades at a time. *'Drakes:' These creatures are cousins to dragons. About the size of a large horse, these creatures are feral and entirely bestial. They do not have wings, instead possessing four powerful limbs. They usually possess crests on their heads and many are able to burrow into the ground. Drakes have a breath weapon like dragons and can be found in the same variety of colors. While highly dangerous, Drakes are nowhere near as large, powerful, intelligence or long-lived as Dragons. *'Frost Worm:' A cousin to the purple worm, these massive, white worm-like serpants dwell beneath the ground in the Frostfell. Possessing massive pincers and larger than most adult dragons, Frost Worms turn the air around them into bitter cold and are known as one of the most dangerous predators in the Northern Wastes. Luckily, they cannot survive in temperature too far above 0 degrees, so it is rare that they ever venture far enough south to plague the Free People. Those venturing into the Wastes, however, would do well to keep these terrors in mind. *'Giant Eagles: '''These majestic creatures are literally massive eagles with a wingspan of up to thirty or forty feet in some cases. These birds are friends of the elves and occassionally allow them to ride upon their backs, though never as "mounts". Giant Eagles have a surprisingly complex hierarchy and social system, and all Giant Eagles owe their allegiance to the alpha male of the group, known as the "King of the Eagles". Giant Eagles live in large group high in the mountains. *'Griffin: These creatures are the size of a large horse, and possess the body of a lion with the head and talons of a golden eagle, in addition to two massive, feathered wings sprouting from its back. Griffins are complex and ferocious predators that can be tamed with caution, dedication and skill. Only elves have been known to truly domesticate a Griffin and a regement of airborne Elves on the backs of Griffins once defending Eregion from evil, although the secrets to training Griffins as mounts was lost nearly 500 years ago when the elve's kingdom fell. In the wild, Griffens are aggressive and territorial, attacking anything in its territory, regardless of size or numbers. They are mostly found in northern climates, especially in mountains. *'Hippogriff: '''A cousin to the Griffin, these creatures are found primarily in southern plains and badlands. With the body of a horse and the head of an eagle, Hippogriffs are much easier to tame than Griffins, but that does not mean that they are not extremely dangerous. Hippogriffs are proud hunters and as such, rarely allow humanoids to get very close. HIppogriffs will bear humanoids as riders, but there have been no recorded incidents of Hippogriff mounts serving in military combat, though the odd hero is sometimes said to have a Hippogriff steed. They are generally accepted to be the weaker, albeit more intelligent, cousin to the Griffin. *'Krakens: Truly massive acquatic predator, a Kraken is a squid-like creature capable of destroying a warship. Krakens have more than fifty long, tree-trunk wide, barbed tentacles that it used to slash, slam and grab helpless prey. Krakens represent unrivaled power in the sea, and there have been reports of Krakens hunting whales and at least one story where a Kraken fought a Black Dragon to a standstill. *'Mammoths:' These wooly elephants are massive, gentle giants that fiercely protect their own kind. Native to the Northern Wastes, Mammoths are hunted for food and supplies by the Kellids and Giants are said to use them as mounts. There have been stories of Kellid armies utilizing Mammoths as siege engines. *'Manticore:' The Manticore resembles a rhino-sized predatory cat with bat wings from its shoulders, two sets of fangs and a long, reptillian tail ending with a boney club covered in thick, poisonous spines that can be launched at targets up to sixty feet away with startling accuracy. Manticores are manic, stealthy hunters and were once employed by Drow as steeds, the rival and enemy to the Elves' Griffin brigade. *'Owlbear: '''These creatures are the size of a large grizzly bear, complete with massive, clawed hands, but the creature has a razor-sharp beak, an owl-like head and eyes, and its head, chest and forelimbs are covered in feathers. These predators are surprisingly fast and cunning, and they are a well-known terror to forest-dwelling creatures in the central and southern regions of Athas. *'Pegasus:' These winged horses are thought to have gone extinct. *'Pheonix: These birds are about twice the size of a peacock and are covered in scarlet, orance and yellow feathers, often with teal accents. Majestic birds with a connection to fire magic, Pheonixes have healing tears (a property in many healing potions) and can comfort the troubled mind with their singing. Pheonix's most famous ability, though, is its ability to regenerate in a flash of fire when they die, effectively being born as a chick once again. This process occurs every ten years (or if the Pheonix is murdered but not consumed). The Pheonix can regenerate twenty-five times before it dies for good, meaning that with care, it can live up to 250 or 260 years. *'''Shadowcat: These large panthers are a deep black with shocking white stripes and emerald green eyes. These creatures can generate a field of thick, magical darkness that they use to hunt. Found mostly in southern mountains, most commonly in Terminor. *'Shield-Faced Lizards: '''These elephant-sized herbivorse resemble thick-bodies lizards with massive, armored frills and three long, spear-like horns on their faces. Normally docile, these lizards are worshipped by certain Shoanti tribes. *'Stirge:' These insects resemble giant mosquitos, measuring about a foot long. They often attack in swarms, draining the target entirely of blood. Their sting gives a paralytic, as well, which often means only a few stings before the victim is forced to lie perfectly still while the Stirge(s) drain it completely of blood, fully aware but unable to react. *'Thunder-Lizards:' One of the largest predators on the planet, these creatures are nearly the size of an adult dragon. Measuring forty-five feet long and twenty-two feet high (on average), these hunters have massive, six-foot long heads, powerful jaws with dagger-like teeth, a muscular tail and hind legs. It has a set of distinctly tiny arms that are nearly useless. Despite this, it is an effective hunter that plagues the island of Orre. *'Unicorns:' These creatures resemble pure, white horses with a single horn growing from their heads. They possess powerful magic said to aid the pure of heart. Unicorns tend to live in ancient forests, usually very deep, almost at the heart of the woods. Strangely, Unicorns will only allow women to ride their backs. *'Wargs:' Massive wolves with dark fur and red eyes, Wargs and cunning and nearly as intelligent as a human. Very malicious, bigger than a Dire Wolf and much more aggressive, Wargs are considered to be evil and often serve as mounts for Orcs and other evil humanoids. It is said that a bite from a Warg can turn a man into a werewolf. *'Will-O-Wisps: These strange beings resemble motes of light that draw travelers off the road in swamps and wetlands, where the creatures kill the victim, often by electrocuting them to death with their bodies. *'Winter Wolves: '''The largest wolf in the world, these cunning beasts are capable of speaking basic human tongues. Covered with thick, white fur and perpetual ice, Winter Wolves can also breathe an ice breath weapon, like a White Dragon. Winter Wolves are among the most dangerous predators encountered in the north. *'Wolf-Lizards: 'These lizards are bipedal, stand about five feet high and nine feet long, and possess a wicked, sickle-like claw on their hind feet capable of goring a target. They are wicked-fast and tend to hunt in large packs. They are found primarily in Terminor, Orre and Avistan. *'Wyverns: These beasts are cousins to Dragons and closely related to Drakes. However, they do not possess forelimbs, instead have large wings. They are famous for terrible stench and for their scorpion-like tails. They do not have breath weapons, although their scales can be found in a variety of colors. The Veiled Court uses them as mounts, as do certain tribes of orc. History The year is 4707 CR, meaning nearly five-thousand years have passed in the eyes of the Free People of Athas. Because of this, Athas has a long and storied history that it is far too long to be told in this article lone. For more on the history of Athas, please refer to this page. Notes *Athas serves as the primary setting for the campaigns. *Athas was inspired, in part, by Middle-Earth (Lord of the Rings), Westeros (A Song of Ice and Fire), Hyrule (The Legend of Zelda) and the Forgotten Realms (Dungeons and Dragons), among other settings. *This world accidentally has the same name as the harsh desert world in the Dark Sun campaign setting, another world written for D&D. This was an oversight by the author and not intended to be that world. Trivia *"Athas" means "All Men" in the ancient Imperial Tongue. Category:Continents Category:Places in the Material Plane Category:Places Category:Lore Category:Geography